Come back to me
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: Wesker's death was more then Chris could handle, he can't let his biggest rival go. Obsession is what this is. Chris knows he -needs- Wesker and he will do ANYTHING to have the man he thought he hated to the core back in his life, if only for a few more nights. AlbertxChris, m/m, manONman, Slash, Yaoi. If you don't want to read gay goodies please back away from this fanfiction now.
1. Only a dream

So I was reading the crap out of Resident Evil fanfictions on this site and I stumble upon one written during a hiatus by Special Agent FUNK. That fic brought to my attention the near endless possibilities of the urban legends and what not we all know of and slightly fear. So like, -NOT- if you guys like this -ADVERTISING- you should -AT- then stalk -ALL- Special Agent FUNK and see where this was first inspired lol

I was just so inspired that this came sprawling out of my head, I hope it's not complete shit. Anyway, read, review 'n' all that jazz o 3o

* * *

><p>Chris threw the sheets off him as he flung upwards into a sitting position. The stubborn fabric coiled around his legs as he caught his breath and wiped a hand over his sweat slicked face. "Damn it Wesker..." Even now, after all the hell of the C-virus, Wesker was still at the forefront of his mind.<p>

The laughter of the dead monstrosity echoed in the cavity of Chris' skull and he grit his teeth. Disentangling himself from the sheets, he got up, goosebumps prickling his skin as his near naked flesh hit the cool of his air conditioned apartment. The heavily muscled man slunk through the darkened room to his bathroom and pushed the door open.

The thought of turning the lights on occurred to him as he passed the threshold but he made no move to do so as he braced himself on the counter, fingers curled over the lip of the sink. "Why?" He grunted, staring holes into the figure he could hardly make out in the darkness of the mirror to be his reflection. "Will you ever leave me alone... Wesker?" This was crazy, talking to air as if it would reply.

The man was dead.

Chris himself had seen to it.

There was something inside the elder Redfield that just couldn't let his ex-captain go.

Expression hardening, Chris glared at the mirror, imagining Wesker before him. That smug smirk teasing his lips upward and those goddamned sunglasses. "Albert Wesker... How could you _die_?" Chris honestly couldn't believe it.

A self proclaimed god?

That man had caused his own death to become some power hungry monster.

"God damn it Wesker!" Chris' fist pounded the sink leaving a throbbing ache on the outer side of his hand, he took no notice. As if summoned, a lash of lightening and the crack of thunder startled the brunette into looking out the window as it began to pour. Chris glared at the window too, his temper flared. A chill settled in his chest as he felt the faintest of touches drawing him back to the mirror before him.

Nothing could explain what he saw.

Eyes.

Those eyes, they were _his_! Smoldering with hate and glowing like an ember, the slitted eyes in the mirror dug icy claws into Chris and the BSAA agent took a step back, appalled. '_There's no way! It's not real! He can't-!_' The figure displayed in the mirror smirked ever so slightly as if it pleased him quite a bit to see how Chris was beginning to quake. Without thought of the consequences, Chris' fist struck out and slammed into the mirror causing a huge fracture of a crack to fissure up and down from his knuckles' point of impact.

The slit glass took the liberty of opening the bone white knuckles and red bloomed down the mirror. As if breaking a spell, the illusion before him vanished and Chris could only see the tell-tale signs of a horrified man looking back at him passed the crack in the mirror. Chris flipped the lights on at once then and stared wide eyes at his reflection.

What had just happened?

The very idea frightened him.

He was losing his mind.

Still, he wasn't some push over, with the in-take of a large breath through his mouth and long exhale from his nose, he bandaged his now injured hand and tentatively removed the blood off the mirror.

Great now he had another thing in this apartment he was going to have to pay for.

-T-

After that night, nothing had been the same.

Chris could only enjoy his waking hours as best he could but when his eyes closed, that's when the torture began once again.

At first it was only memories.

Wesker pointing out his every flaw while he stood behind his desk in the R.P.D.

_Wesker_ pulling his gun on Chris and forcing him into the tyrant room of the Spencer estates' secret lab.

Wesker's hands wrapped harshly around his throat as they struggled in the cold of Rockfort.

_Wesker_ monologing that he only had seven minutes to 'play' with Chris and his partner.

And then that scream, "_**Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss**_!" even in his mind, that blood-thirsty cry made Chris shiver.

Now though, now it wasn't even memories.

Wesker would just appear and they would exchange banter, walking circles as they watched the other. Tonight, tonight had to be the worst of them all. Things had become physical.

The tight suited body pressed down on him and Chris struggled further to get in a punch or a kick. Wesker would have none of that, he straddled Chris at the hips and kept the twisting arms above Chris' head with vice like hands on the struggling man's wrists. "You couldn't be happy with what you had, could you, Chris?" Wesker purred mere inches from said man's face.

Chris refused to reply this time, he needed more focus on getting out of this hold Wesker had on him. Wesker rocked slightly with his captive's struggles as his lips pulled up in a satisfied smile. "Now we can be again. _I_ can be again. Through _you_." Chris froze for a moment at the mere idea, good lord he was completely insane!

His own figment was threatening to turn him into some senseless puppet, his mind a slave to a dead man. "No!" He snarled, noting how pleased Wesker seemed.

"Oh Chris... I merely jest. We both know I am only here for _you_." The emphasis on that last word made Chris shiver with dread. "Now I will give you exactly what you want!" Chris wasn't even sure what he wanted anymore but it looked like Wesker did.

The blond demon ground his hips against Chris' and the disgruntled agent tensed at the spike of pleasure he got from Wesker's movements. During the struggle Chris couldn't believe he had managed to stiffen, it was advanced to a full blown erection after Wesker's nudge. "What the-?" Chris grunted, putting up a fight once more, "Get the hell off of me!"

Wesker watched the man struggle beneath him,"No." The tone he used had such finality in it Chris swallowed thickly and realized he was more then likely about to find out what being molested and raped would feel like.

A smirk once again took it's seat on Wesker's face as Chris seemed to crumpled under that one word. He moved then, letting go of Chris' wrists and ripping the vest Chris had worn during his days in Africa clean off his torso, the thin fabric of his BSAA uniform shredded under the same grip. Chris thought for sure this was his moment to clock Wesker and free himself but even though the monster's hands had released him and were tearing his clothing off his body something was holding his wrists above his head.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he glanced up and cringed seeing the thick tentacles wrapped around his flesh, pinning both wrists to the ground they were laying on. '_Fuck me, of course Uroboros would be here doing his god damned dirty work_!' Chris thought bitterly. As if having read the brunette's mind Wesker let out a soft chuckle of amusement but said nothing as he ground, once again, their hips together before leaning down to his enemy's chest.

Chris fought back a groan as the man teased their bodies and he shuddered as his nemesis leaned close and placed his tongue to his skin. At first it was only a taste, the long swipe up Chris' left pec, gathering the salt of the sweat on his skin. Then Wesker moved over a bit, finding the nub of a nipple and he took the liberty of giving it a harsh nip. Chris jerked, a bark of pain trapped behind his teeth.

He could feel Wesker's hands then, running up his torso along his sides, over the junction of where his armpit and shoulder were and then squeezing the muscles of his biceps as he suckled the now abused nipple. The brunette wriggled ever so slightly, wanting only to fight the tyrant on him but it felt like the more Wesker touched him the harder it became to keep mobile. While Chris struggled pitifully, Wesker took the time to slither over to the neglected of the two nipples and supply a similar treatment.

Having become distracted from Wesker's teasings, Chris mewled a soft protest this time as he felt pain thread from his poor nub. It was then Chris realized how erect he really was, as embarrassing as it was, he was getting off on this by some level.

It sickened him to think he liked this on any level but he dared not think it would come to a stop.

"So you have noticed..." Wesker's words brought Chris' eyes down on him. The blond man was looking heatedly at him, sunglasses nowhere in sight. Chris didn't know what to say, did he need to say anything? Wesker seemed to be able to read minds all of a sudden, well, his mind at least.

Releasing his hold on Chris' arms, his glove clad hands pushed him up and Wesker scooted back enough to take up a spot between Chris' thighs. "Don't- Don't you fucking touch me!" Chris finally yelled, his usual fire returning. As if giving him what he wanted, Wesker opened himself up to attack and Chris took it.

The bound man's leg twisted over his captor's shoulder and Chris planted his foot firmly on Wesker's cheek before thrusting him away. Wesker didn't come off empty handed, his grip tightening on the cloth of Chris' pants and as he went tumbling backwards, the fabric tore and nearly all that had been the area of the BSAA pants' front came off.

Chris couldn't explain it but he found it an awful time to be going commando.

The sickening crack of a skull meeting hard pavement left a tickle in Chris' stomach and he began yanking his hands at once in a full on attempt at escape.

Wesker didn't move for several moments, as if unconscious from the harsh blow but Chris knew better. This was no man, he wouldn't just go down from a little kick like that.

"You are going to regret that, Christopher." Something in the way his ex-superior spoke made Chris shrivel, oh it was so frightening.

Showing wondrous muscle control, Wesker righted himself into a sitting position once again between Chris' legs and looked down on the man before him. There was a spark of fear in Chris' eyes and Wesker could find nothing more pleasing, _yes, he should be afraid_...

Chris gasped, shock wracking him as Wesker took his stiff rod in his hand.

The lack of skin to skin contact felt strange against his skin but the movements along his shaft were none the less pleasurable,"Auh... Wesker, stop, no." Chris tried to push the fire sizzling in his abdomen away but Wesker seemed to correct that easily as his hand took the meat at the base and squeezed so tight Chris screamed.

The wicked hand pulled with that harsh grip until his hand came off.

Chris lay panting and shivering then, a tear danced at the rim of his eye. '_God damned sadist._' Chris cursed the man, now that it was over his cock was throbbing, it had hurt yet his body was begging for more.

Wesker did not disappoint.

One of his hands slid under the quivering male and gripped the cheek there in a tight grip making Chris whimper softly and cringe in on himself. '_Just make it stop_!' He knew it wouldn't but he hoped and prayed none the less. "We have but minutes left..." Albert's voice startled Chris from his withdrawn state.

"What?" He croaked, voice raw for some reason.

Wesker leaned over him and pressed their bodies together, lips ghosting over the Adam's apple of Chris' throat. Grinding their hips together once more, Wesker tilted his head up so his lips were that much closer to his enemy's ear and whispered,"Your punishment is not yet over. Until tomorrow, Chris." The echo of his name brought Chris jerking awake into reality.

His skin was covered in sweat, the covers kicked to the foot of his bed. He lay in a similar position to his nightmare and his body ached at every spot he could remember Wesker touching him. Looking down, his left nipple was sporting a droplet of blood from Wesker's sharp bite and now he noticed the bruise lines on his wrists, as if someone had held them tightly.

'_Shit_.' Chris didn't understand. He didn't want to. Nothing of this made sense. The marks on his body were real. Wesker... was real.

He thrust himself off the bed and into the shower, he needed a cold shower, bad.

* * *

><p>This is part one in a two or three part series I'm gonna do. Hope those of you that read and enjoyed are pleased with this. Always sort've wanted to portray Wesker and his sinister badassery.<p> 


	2. Just you wait

Originally I didn't like this pair, Wesker and Chris... but there is no one better suited to pair with Wesker when Chris spent most of his life out to take that man down. Now I'm writing a fanfiction about them, how the tables sure have turned...

Anyway read and review. ;)

* * *

><p>A week.<p>

It had been one week since that last dream.

Chris hadn't slept for three of the seven days. On day four he couldn't keep up the coffee grind and at last he fell asleep. He had feared going to sleep so much that it had physically affected him. Nausea was the most prominent. Now, wrapped in the blanket of darkness, Chris couldn't feel his fear quite so much. It was muted, dull, far away. Wesker didn't show himself that night, probably teasing him while Chris writhed in discomfort. After waking Chris went another 3 days without rest, it was a hard pace to keep up with and he was quite glad he was on his month's paid vacation, anyone around would have instantly started questioning him.

As it was, his eyelids were at half-mast and the TV was nothing but a dull buzz in the background. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He was just so damn tired.

He sat up sharply, trying to get that adrenaline pumping.

It served to keep him awake for a bit longer but finally he just couldn't take it and he could practically feel a pair of hands on his shoulders, drawing him back against the couch where his head tilted back and he promptly passed out.

-T-

The hands that had guided him became all too real as the world dimmed in a dome around that couch and Chris became aware that he was not alone. "What have I told you?" Wesker's voice made Chris' brows knit and he tried his damnedest to ignore the second presence. The intimidating male leaned over and put his lips at Chris' ear,"_There's no point in hiding_..." Chris remembered the words as if it were yesterday, damn him for using them now.

The brunette's eyes opened and he sat up away from the hands, breaking contact with his own personal poltergeist. "Why are you here?!" He demanded, he just couldn't get it. This was far too bizarre to just be his own imagination, Chris knew he wasn't this good.

Wesker stood to his full height, looking down his nose passed his shades at Chris as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You require atonement."

It was so matter of fact.

Chris squinted his eyes and gave an aggravated huff but Wesker continued, "Did no one tell you _not_ to speak to mirrors? Chanting the names of your enemies will surely have repercussions..." Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing,"Are you really pulling this Bloody Mary shit or whatever on me?" He growled.

Wesker only supplied a smile.

It pissed Chris off, he hated that face.

"I believe it's time I pay you back for last time." Chris didn't like the sound of that. He hadn't even a moment to think before Wesker vaulted the couch in a blur and slammed him back-first into the wooden coffee table behind him. Something in Chris' spine gave an audible crunch and he grimaced at the pain. "Did that hurt?" Wesker's words jabbed.

Chris refused to take the bait though,"Good." Chris threw the demon man off him, full force and pounced after him with a fist read to slug Wesker square in the face.

They landed on the floor between the table and the couch, Chris atop Wesker. Wesker, naturally, saw the fist coming and caught it in the palm of his hand. His grip tightened on the limb in his possession and Chris flinched as he tried to tug his hand free. A dark hand reached up and grabbed brown hair before Chris' head was forced down and Wesker slammed their mouths together. The roughness could only be appreciated by the blond man as his captive stopped a whimper in it's tracks.

Releasing the hand, Wesker's other hand gripped the stubbled jaw of his enemy and forced Chris to open his mouth to him. The brunette was utterly disgusted, the tongue inside his mouth lashing over every inch and yet he could feel in the pit of his stomach that biting that tongue would do him no good. So Chris braced his hands on the black fabric covered shoulders beneath him and tugged with all his might upwards. Wesker's hands wouldn't give more than an inch, if Chris even got close to pulling away Wesker was right on his heels and they somehow managed into a sitting position by doing this until Wesker let the jaw in his clutches go and they separated for air.

The flustered BSAA agent gulped down lungfuls of air but the hand in his hair made sure he could go nowhere but where Wesker wanted him. That spot seemed to be up and then abruptly back on the table.

Chris couldn't quite explain what had gone down but he was shoved quite forcefully on his belly to lay flush against the coffee table, it's length just long enough to fit the whole of his torso. Wesker straddled him like that, gliding his hands along Chris' arms until he had the man's wrists in his grasp. He held them to the legs of the table and, as if bidden, the thick wormy tentacles of Uroboros slithered from the floor and wrapped around Chris's hands and wrists, binding them there.

'_Shit_.'

"No!" Chris cried and bucked, trying his best to both remove Wesker from his back and at the same time not crush his package under his own weight against the table. "Such fire Chris." Wesker mused as he pushed himself up and backed up to bind those vicious feet to the table as well.

God, this must be what it felt like to be the thanksgiving turkey on that silver platter. Chris had never felt so exposed.

Wesker's hand against his bare ass made his blood run cold and a shiver race up his spine.

Where the hell were his clothes?

It was as if they had just teleported off his body.

'_What the hell_?!' Chris thought but he reminded himself bitterly that this wasn't reality, nothing had to make sense. The bound male refused to look back at his tormentor as he heard some soft noises go on behind him. The soft caress of the hand was soon replaced by the pain of something flat snapping against his skin.

_Whap_!

"Aauhh!" Chris jolted against the table at the strike and looked back over his shoulder. Wesker held a belt in his hands, the top of his pants unbuttoned and unzipped enough for Chris to see a bit of the toned muscle beneath. "What-?"

_Whap_!

Chris jumped again, the leather of the belt biting into the firm expanse of his backside. "Ow!" Wesker crackled a smile where his teeth peeked out, oh this would be fun. Anytime Chris tried to speak he let the belt snap against the reddening flesh. Chris, being the jarhead he was, took several attempts to notice this before going limp on the table and panting. The soft touch of a hand on his rump made Chris tense but he soon realized it was only to draw attention to his hard-on.

'_And we're back to the fucking erection_.' As if thinking was also against the rules, Wesker let him have it again.

_Whap. _

_Whap! _

_Whap. _

Chris couldn't help the defeated whimper that escaped his throat as he slumped against the table. It seemed this was what the blond man had been waiting for. Chris faintly heard the jangle of the belt flop to the ground before hands were at his abused bottom. He tensed once again, knowing Wesker was too sick and twisted to let anything nice happen. Wesker however knew the rules of pain and pleasure, if there was no balance between the two Chris would be spent long before anything could happen.

That wouldn't do.

Messaging the red globes in his hands he felt Chris' muscles uncoil and he returned to a limp state. The tender kiss to the more abused of the two cheeks drew a soft moan from Chris and he took a moment to wonder, '_Is he really kissing my ass?_' The moment of humor was short lived as Wesker grabbed the cheeks a bit more firmly and spread them wide with his thumbs.

Chris' head rose at this, spine tingling as if he knew what the man was up to. Answering his intuition, Wesker's tongue darted across the wrinkle of a hole and Chris arched. "No no no no no no _no_!" The word marched from his lips as he shied away as far as he could go but Wesker gave no signs of having heard him. He only leaned his head further over and licked again making the puckered entrance quiver with Chris' struggle.

The brunette was at a loss, this was so weird.

His nemesis was at his backside teasing his asshole with his tongue.

What a dick.

Thinking that an invite, Wesker pushed passed the ring of muscle rejecting him and into the cavity beyond. There was no taste to speak of, only that of sweat and the smoothness of the muscles against his own. What he relished though was how it made Chris squirm, he hated it, Wesker could tell. Chris was all too pleased when the lengthy muscle was removed and he could find a moment of peace. Wesker wanted none of that while he tortured Chris and went about shoving two naked fingers into the lightly lubricated hole.

"Nugh!" Chris tensed around them. '_What the hell!_' He grunted and tried to pull away but he could go no where.

The fingers within him curled and he felt them scrape along the walls closest to his tailbone before they were pulled out and thrust back in, only, grazing his insides in the opposite direction. The feeling was so foreign to him yet he still found it pleasurable. He hated thinking that at all, this was all just so wrong. Then it hit him, or well Wesker's fingers found his sweet spot but he gasped.

An intense feeling curled in his core from the stroking until it drove Chris mad enough he produced the most sluttish sounds he had ever made in his life. The shame didn't even set in until Wesker's fingers removed themselves to instead scissor him.

Chris shakily relaxed against the table, his face on fire and his heartbeat trumping all sound around him.

How could he?

Wesker was probably laughing, so pleased with himself after getting such a rise out of his prisoner.

The trapped man grumpily realized his erection had increased ten-fold after the finger fucking.

Chris was so ashamed.

Wesker wouldn't let him dwell on it long though as his fingers dug in once more and grazed his prostate. The second time was the same as the first, Chris couldn't stop the wanton noise that escaped his lips while his body arched in pleasure. God, he couldn't take much more of this. He was close. Wesker seemed to know it too because the hand he wasn't currently fucking him with pushed up under Chris' belly and took hold of his cock. Chris still remembered the strength with which Wesker had gripped him last time and he whimpered to think it might happen again. So far the hand seemed only intent on his orgasm as it stroked his length and brushed fondly against the top of the brunette's balls.

Panting hard against the table, Chris decided to just focus on the hand, if he came maybe this lunatic would vanish and he could wake the hell up. The fingers up his ass disappeared and he let out a soft appreciative groan as Wesker stroked his shaft. Chris has almost thought for a moment he would reach orgasm when the hand so lovingly caressing him turned cruel once more.

"Ahh!" Tears welled in his blue eyes as Wesker squeezed and chased his orgasm off.

The blond tyrant had assumed a position of hovering over Chris, only his hand being the part to touch his captive. "Let us not forget you are being punished here, dear, _dear_ Christopher..." Chris grunted what might have been "Fuck you" before Wesker twisted his hand and made Chris flinch. Wesker seemed to know the limit of messing with a man's dick and allowed his hand to loosen just a bit. "Now, now..." The evil man tutted. "There is, of course, one way you may have your release."

Chris knew what it was.

It was so obvious.

The man wanted him to beg.

He was already on his hands and knees for the most part and at Wesker's mercy. Chris wasn't that desperate. He sucked in a breath and held it. Fuck, Wesker could have his dick, he'd fuckin' live but he would never recover from begging his nemesis for mercy.

Wesker frowned, _aww_, and he thought it would be so easy. Perhaps this was why he enjoyed Chris' struggle for all those long years.

Shifting slightly, Wesker returned his hand to that backside he was becoming quite fond of and dug his fingers in. Chris tensed once more but it hardly kept those fingers from finding that prostate of his once again. Laying down atop his captive, Albert raked that tender spot relentlessly, enjoying himself as Chris writhed beneath him in a sad attempt to not cry out.

He wasn't able to hold out for long though.

"Auuugh- Ahh, ha, ha, ha, god d-AMN it Wes-ker!" Just hearing such strife from his sweet Chris was almost too much for the beast Wesker kept hidden under his skin. All this torment was just as taxing on the blond as it was on Chris, he denied himself regardless, this was punishment he reminded himself, Chris wasn't yet ready.

At some point between the hand making his climax roil around in his groin and the hand capping his cock shut with the tight grip, Chris had dropped all reservations. "Wesker -JESUS, augh, stop this please! I-I can't take it anymore-" The hand grinding those fingers against his prostate quickened and Chris cried out, "Beg for forgiveness." The words rattled around in Chris' empty mind and he spat out almost instantly,"Please -oh- f-forgive me! I'm sorry, I didn't- I'm so sorry! Fucking let me go- fuck me- ugh, do whateeeeeh-ver y-you want to me just- let me come!" Albert was all too pleased to hear such words slip from Chris' mouth, how he had longed to hear them.

His hand loosened and instead took up jacking him off but Chris was so pent up by now he nearly exploded the second Wesker released his clutch. Chris couldn't say by what need but he moaned the cruel man's name as his orgasm washed over him and he slumped on the table, feeling absolutely boneless. The hands came away from his body and he curled around the table as if it would protect him somehow. Wesker thread his fingers through the soft carpet of Chris' hair, caressing the back of his head. "I am pleased with your performance, until next time... Chris."

Chris blearily realized he was awake then.

He was on the coffee table too, draped on it and naked like some passed out drunken whore. '_Son of a_...' There was semen plastered up his abdomen and all over the table where his hips resided.

Chris couldn't bring himself to get up, he felt down right awful, whatever amount of sleep he had gotten had been for nothing.

He dreaded the idea of returning to sleep though and laid there for minutes longer until he finally rose. With how Wesker had left, Chris knew it wasn't over. He wasn't going to know peace until that monster had his way with him. How could he have been so foolish to summon his personal demon back into his life?

Questions, questions and not enough answers.

'_Whatever, I need to clean this up._..' Chris muttered to himself as he looked down at the messy table.

* * *

><p>Hmm, yup, looks like this'll be a three part fic.<p> 


	3. Born anew

So this'll be it. The last chapter, hmm, how quick my muse is to abandon me... Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

Read 'n' review guys :)

* * *

><p>Relieved wasn't a strong enough word for Chris to express his feelings every night he went to bed without Wesker there.<p>

He couldn't ever tell when the man would be there.

Sometimes he would be merely a voice in the darkness. Sometimes he would be there in person but they never touched as they had some time ago.

Chris knew he should be happy but he wasn't.

While awake his thoughts often traveled back to what Wesker had done to him. He should be disgusted. He should be sickened. Honestly the longer he thought about it the more he wanted Wesker to come back and... Chris snapped his eyes open, his hand at his crotch. Was he really that stuck on his potential rapist that he could masturbate to the very thought of his touch?

Chris swallowed, '_Not much of a rapist at this point._' Yes, that admission helped his case. The muscular man couldn't refuse his body now though, he was alone, his apartment was quiet and his bed was comfy under his back. Sighing softly, his hand snuck passed the band at his waist and down to wrap around his cock. At this point even his own hand worried him, Wesker had probably scarred him for life after the vicious treatment to his shaft. He let the idea go and focused on the pleasure, coaxing up his member slowly before reaching the tip with his thumb and messaging it. He went through the motions as he would have in the past but something just... it wasn't enough.

He needed... more.

Still he tried, pumping his penis and stroking it until it became all too apparent he just was not going to get off by this alone. Getting up and quitting seemed more logical yet he found himself rolling on to his side and feeling his free hand trailing down his side and into his underpants as well. '_Am I really going to-_?' His hand groped his ass-cheek with conviction.

Yes, apparently he was going to.

He steadied his breathing, closing his eyes.

'_Can't believe this.._.' He mumbled to himself as that hand moved between his cheeks and along the crack. The fingers came back after the first initial swipe and steadied at his entrance. It was soft and squishy, he noted, index finger stroking more and more insistently at the hole. Then the finger tip was through and he grimaced ever so slightly, so weird.

He tried to dispel his awkwardness with thoughts of the man that had done this to him in his dreams. It didn't make it any better but he didn't feel quite so bad about it. His index finger rubbed the smooth, soft walls of his rectum a moment more before he adjusted his shoulders and pushed his finger deep. He didn't immediately find what he was looking for and had to stretch, searching for the balled mound.

In doing so he gasped softly, god, that feeling.

There was no comparison.

He grunted softly as he pulled his finger nearly all the way out before nudging his middle finger in with the first. The fit was tighter yet he felt like he had more control as he pushed them deep and nudged his prostate. "Ngh..." He didn't want to moan but it was hard not to. After another run he began panting before finally moving the hand at his dick once more. The pleasure that coiled in his hips was finally beginning to show signs of sating him. He thrust his fingers and groaned,"Wesker..." The practically hissed name escaped his lips and he felt a chill run over his exposed side.

He was there. Chris could feel it.

Eyes were raking his vulnerable state and enjoying it.

He pulled his hands away from his body and curled up on his side, shivering. No way would he do this in front of that dead man.

-T-

It was then his vision dropped off and Chris knew his rival had drug him into the darkness of his own mind. "I would have never imagined you to have missed me."

That voice. Chris shivered slightly.

He opened his eyes to see the monster of his desires.

Wesker stood next to the bed, complete inky black only mere inches behind his naked form. '_Oh man, there's no clothing barrier._' He swallowed as the other man knelt one knee onto the bed and leaned down to him. "How kind of you to wait for me."

Chris could feel his face heat. He couldn't imagine this going well, Wesker had caused him nothing but pain and suffering in life and he knew that was what Wesker would do even now. The blond male knew exactly what to do as he straddled Chris and took hold of his forearms in a commanding grip. Their lips slammed together then, teeth grazing against the other's while Chris futilely attempted a show of dominance in the kiss. He was easily over turned and made to submit as Wesker coiled his tongue around Chris'.

They came apart and the brunette panted for air, Wesker on the other-hand hardly looked winded. "Rough as always?" The near question only got a nod as a reply. If it wasn't rough- it wasn't Wesker, Chris couldn't imagine it being any other way. The course decided, Chris' boxers were ripped from his hips by an eager hand. Wesker took a moment to sit up on his knees and bring two fingers to his lips, magma colored eyes watching the near entranced state Chris fell into as he watched Wesker coat his fingers in saliva.

The pinned man couldn't look away as his ex-captain sucked his fingers into his mouth and suckled on them sensually. '_Those are going inside me_...' He thought before his eyes dropped to the _pole_ situated between that demon's legs. "Ngh..." Chris looked away, worried for a moment at the idea of that thing inside him.

What had made him think willingly giving into this monster was at all a good idea?

He didn't have much time to regret his choice as Albert spread his legs wide. Chris let out a shuddering breath, the fingers sinking in down to the knuckles,"Auh, don't... d-don't touch me there." Chris mumbled as Wesker dove to get a feel for his sweet spot. A blond eyebrow rose to this but a smirk stayed noticeable on the evil man's face as he withdrew his fingers after the hole had widened.

He was ready.

Chris wanted this.

Pressing their heat riddled bodies together, Wesker drew his lips over the curve of Chris' neck.

Now he could have him, _now he was his. _

Chris had surrendered.

The brunette moaned softly as teeth dug into his flesh but it was a welcome distraction as he realized Wesker had prodded his entrance at the same time. Nothing could quite prepare Chris for what he was going through, the rod piercing his small pucker was torture even with the measures Wesker had gone to.

Screwing his eyes shut, Chris gripped the sheets and alternated between tensing up and going completely lax. It seemed the only way to get that thick piece of meat through. Wesker took every chance to shove deeper though, the second Chris relaxed he would slide an inch in. Finally though they were hip to ass and Chris melted onto the bed in a moment of breathless gasping, he had held his breath the entire time.

A smiled curved the blond's lips as he skimmed the other man's neck up to his jaw. He nipped there, enjoying the way Chris tilted his head away from the pain. "Move." The BSAA agent bid gruffly.

Wesker didn't move even an inch.

He stayed absolutely still, savoring the heat coming off of Chris' form as they laid together.

Chris began to worry Wesker might have gone deaf. He wriggled his hips and tried to buck the man over him into some kind of movement. The sad little struggle amused Wesker but he refused movement still, even going as far as to grip Chris' hips and force him to stop moving. "DAMN IT WESKER MOVE!" Chris snarled before rolling his head toward the blond's head and whispering,"Please..."

Upon hearing the magic word, Wesker sat into a proper position and used his grip on Chris' hips to pull out and then slam back in. The younger man let out a cry to this but wrapped his legs around Albert's hips. Wesker wasted no time in starting up a powerful drag out, thrust in pace. There was such force Chris could hardly distinguish pain from pleasure even as his prostate took a beating, all the sensations swirled together in the pit of his stomach and he writhed under the man he once called his enemy.

He let the waves of painful pleasure wash over and rock his sweating body until he felt he couldn't stand it any longer, his muscles clenched and he ran into his orgasm blindly, "Guuuhh!" Viscous ropes of fluid jumped out on to his and Wesker's abs and he could feel not more then a couple thrusts later that Wesker found his end as well. Chris lay there panting then, Wesker's eyes raking over his disheveled form before he pulled out. The brunette didn't know what it was about the blond but there never seemed to be room for round two, Chris was unreasonably drained and he passed out only moments after Wesker had moved to prop himself up alongside Chris.

The darkness fell away from them then and Wesker looked around the room he had come to join Chris in. It looked as if a small tornado had been set loose in here.

He smirked as he turned his gaze on the sleeping form in the bed next to him, the sheet below them sported an almost demonic design. A hand causally ran over the unconscious man's cheek as Wesker mused,"Such a fool." He said it almost fondly but the fact still remained he had used Chris to drag himself straight from the gaping maw or the underworld.

Getting up, the blond male headed for the door to the room, now where had he been?

Ah yes, world domination...

* * *

><p>Done. So done. Oh lordy Chris is so out of character. Fuck it, I don't care, I just brought Wesker back on the request of my friend, so yeah. You guys enjoy that thought and I'll be over here, mind numb from all the bullshitery that came out of it. x_ x<p> 


End file.
